Divergent: Candor or Dauntless?
by WaffleLovesCheese23
Summary: I know this idea is overused but give mine a shot? Tris plays her first game of Truth or Dare :D Sorry if the characters are OOC! I have the chapters planned out! Pairings: FourTris Urlene Willstina Sheke CalebxSusan. PM me or review if you want a certain character or ship to appear!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I've been reading a lot of these Fanfics lately and I thought I would give it a shot. Just pretend the war didn't happen, ok? **

**Ships:**

**FourxTris**

**UriahxMarlene**

**ZekexShauna**

**CalebxSusan**

**WillxChristina**

**If you want a certain ship or character to be included, tell me and I might include it/them :D**

**I know this idea is overused. **

**I will update if I have the time.**

**Sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**Send in your ideas.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

Tris' POV:

I wander around the Dauntless compound, looking for Tobias. I get to the Tattoo parlour, ready to ask Tori, when Uriah and Marlene come up to me.

"Be in Zeke's apartment in 10 minutes. Bring Four."

"Um..ok?"

They race off, probably to get other people, and I race to find Tobias. After 5 minutes I still haven't found him. Then I give up and start to walk to Zeke's apartment. Then I see his brown hair peeking out.

"To- I mean FOUR!"

He looks ups, sees me and waves. I wave him over and tell him about Zeke's.

"Probably, Truth or Dare." he says.

I look at him, confused. I'd never heard of this, as games in Abnegation was considered Entertainment, which is considered selfish. We left after Tobias called to his friends that he was leaving.

We walked to Zeke's in a comfortable silence. When we got there, Tobias just opened the door as it wasn't locked. There were 13 people sitting in a circle. Some of them were couples, some were single. The people were: Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Al and surprisingly Peter, Molly and Drew. Tobias and I sat in the circle, while Uriah called out

"Welcome, latecomers!".

"Ok guys and girls, are you ready for Truth or Dare?" Zeke said. Everybody shouted choruses of "Yeah!" and "Bring it on!" but I must have looked REALLY confused because Marlene said

"Hang on. Do you know how to play, Tris? They probably don't have this in Abnegation, do they?" I just shook my head.

Zeke explained the rules to me

"Ok, it's straight forward really. One person picks somebody and the person they pick chooses either Truth or Dare. If they pick Truth, they have to answer a question that the person asks them. If they refuse to answer it they must take off an item of clothing. Socks and shoes DON'T count! If they pick dare, the person has to think of a dare that they have to do. Again, if they refuse they have to take off a piece of clothing. Got it, Tris?" I nod my head.

"Ok! Lets begin! I go first, 'cos its my place!" Zeke yelled.

His eyes sweeped the room, looking for his victim.

"Will, Truth or Dare?

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the hottest girl in this room."

Molly waited for Will to come over to her. Ha. As if. He walked over to Christina and kissed her on the lips. Of course she kissed him back. They stopped kissing and Will sat down again.

"Peter! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Guess who shouted that out?

Peter just glares at him and says "You will never bring that back, you know."

Before Uriah could retaliate, Will butts in with "Anyway! Peter, name the hottest girls in the room in no particular order."

"Um..ok? Marlene or Christina." At that, Will tightened his grip on Christina's hand and Uriah hugged Marlene more while giving Peter death glares. This didn't go unnoticed by Peter who hurried on with the next one

"Molly, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! I'm not stupid!"

Peter grumbled something inaudible and said

"I dare you to kiss the first person who comes by in the hallway.

Molly stood up and did just that. Unfortunately, it was Max who passed by and Molly was not impressed. I laughed so hard. I collapsed. Molly stomped back in and sat down, with a scowl on her face. Molly, knew Peter had a giant crush on Marlene, chose Marlene and knew exactly what to do. She resented Marlene as everybody ( except Peter) knew she had a crush on him. I think she was going to do a harder dare than she did but I think it was to get back at Peter.

"Marlene. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! I'm Dauntless!"

"I dare you to do 7 minutes with Uriah!"

"Ok! She jumped up and grabbed Uriah's hand and they went into the room next door. Judging by the look on Molly and Peter's faces, her dare had done the trick. Everybody waited 7 minutes when Zeke went in, and came out saying

"They were getting intense in there. Good thing I stopped them!" he was obviously joking. I think. Marlene came out holding Uriah's hand. They sat down, with huge grins on their faces.

"Tris. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Again, Uriah shouted out "Pansycake!" to me. I glared at him.

"Are you and Four dating?"

"Yes." I said, quietly.

Christina's mouth was in the shape of an O.

I decided to end the awkward silence.

"Al. Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**So. Did you like it?**

**Please leave a review!**

**I have the chapters planned out.**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes. I'm using my iPod.**

**Review?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-WLC23 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg. Thank you, guys, so much. For all the nice reviews. I'm doing responses to reviews here...**

**TheZanyBookworm- ****_Thanks :D_**

**Divergentlover(Guest)- ****_Thank you c:_**

**Guest- ****_Thanks for your advice. I'll try to do that :)_**

**BffswBooks- ****_Thanks so much ^_^_**

**avalizzy13- ****_Thanks 4_**

**Again, sorry if the characters are OOC but I'll try my best.**

**By the way, can I change this to 3rd person? It's easier to write in :)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

****_'Al. Truth or Dare?'_

"Er...Dare."

"Kiss the girls, you have a crush on."

He briefly looked up at Tris but took his shirt off. Him glancing at Tris, did not go unnoticed by Tobias. Uriah noticed Tobias' face and said "Oooh, someone's jealous!"

"That's rich coming from you. Come on, everybody saw you tighten your grip on Marlene when Peter said he has a crush on her."

Uriah shut up at that, while Marlene laughed.

"Um..Shauna. Truth or-"

"Dare!" Shauna blurted out.

"I dare you to...Have a drinking contest with...Zeke!"

"A rubbish dare from a rubbish transfer." Al looked hurt.

Uriah jumped up to get the alcohol and glasses. He came back a few seconds later with two glasses and some alcohol. He set them down in front of Zeke and Shauna.

"And...GO!" he yelled.

They drank one after the other until Shauna was sick on her 8th glass and Zeke had finished the bottle. They were drunk. Sort of.

"Four. Truth or Dare?" Shauna slurred.

"Truth."

"PANSYC-" Uriah started. He stopped at Four's glare.

"What faction did..did you-" Shauna rushed to the bathroom.

When she got back she finished.

"What Faction did you transfer from?"

Four took his shirt off without hesitation.

"Christina. Truth or Dare?"

"Um..I think I'll go for dare."

Four grinned. Christina started to wish she hadn't chosen Dare.

"Uriah has to give you a makeover!"

Christina looked shocked.

"Hell NO!"

Uriah looked very disappointed.

She took off her shirt, revealing a red bra.

"Uriah. Tr-"

"Dare!"

"Marlene has to sit on your lap for the rest of the game,"

"Ok!" they both said.

Peter looked VERY disappointed.

"Lynn. Truth or Dare?"'

"Truth."

Uriah didn't even try.

"Have you even considered your self a lesbian? If so, who do you like?"

Lynn paled at this as she has always loved Marlene. But she can't say that. So she takes her shirt off. It reveals an under t-shirt. Smart.

"Drew. Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**Did you like this one? It was kinda rushed as I have to go out but leave a review?**

**-WLC23**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was really unsatisfied with my earlier chapter, so I'm going to post chapter 3 tonight. **

**Responses to reviews (Thanks btw)**

**Fanfichion- Um...sorry I can't include that ship. It kinda messes with the ONE-SIDED (Only one-sided as I really, really ship Urlene :3) Marlynn, I have going on BUT if you want I could have Eric crushing on Lynn? That's the best compromise I've got, sorry!**

**Guest- Petris? Er.. Sorry. I can't have that ship as it messes with FourTris and I love FourTris. Sorry! (Again)**

**GingerDivergent- Thanks :D**

**avalizzy13- Ok! I'll write in 1st person from now on then. Thanks 4**

**Sorry if characters are OOC.**

**Sorry if this is as bad as the last chapter!**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

**_'_**_Drew. Truth or Dare?'_

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat a paintball." dared Lynn.

"That dare's rubbish."

But he did it anyway. I see how Drew could never be Erudite.

He grabbed a purple paintball from Zeke. He took one bite and spat it out, screaming

"I can't do it! EW EW EW!"

I also wonder how he can be Dauntless.

Marlene and Uriah had collapsed with laughter. Drew glares at them.

"Tris. Truth or Dare?" he said to me.

I chose dare.

"I dare you to hang over the Chasm for 6 minutes."

I would've done it, if it wasn't for Tobias.

"No! No way! No way is she doing that! She could die!"

Drew looked disappointed. I took off my shirt. It revealed a black bra.

"Awwwh! Overprotective boyfriend alert!" Marlene gushed.

I gave her a look that said 'Is this really coming from you, Marlene?'

She didn't notice.

"We need more people!" Christina moaned.

I had an idea.

"I could call my brother and his girlfriend?"

Everyone agreed.

They agreed to come. When I finished the call I went back in and told them.

They are there in five minutes.

"Alright, lets continue." I announced.

"Caleb. Truth or Dare?" I continued

"Um..Dare."

"Profess your love to Eric."

"Who's Eric?"

"That guy."

I pointed to Eric as he walked down the corridor.

"Er..ok..."

He walked outside and started to say things like "Eric, you are the greatest man I've ever met!" and "Eric, I love you. I've never loved anyone else as much as I love you!"

I was choking with laughter. Marlene had tears streaming downher face. Lynn couldn't breath. Susan just sat there. She looked at all of us like we were crazy. We are.

Eric walked off,muttering things about initiates.

Caleb came back in. He had a grumpy look on his face and was glaring at me.

He carried on "Uriah, was it? Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!"

"Go zip lining head first!"

"What? NO!" he took his t-shirt off. Marlene blushed and leaned into him more.

"Zeke! Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm...Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!"

"Whatever."

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

Zeke took his T-shirt off.

"My lips are sealed!"

"Stiff!-"

"Which one?" I pointed out.

"That one," he said pointing at Susan. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the least Abnegation-like thing you've ever done?"

Susan mutters something inaudible.

Zeke cups a hand to his ear.

"I bought some shoes, ok!?"

Peter fake-gasped.

"Ooh, scandalous!" was Peter's response.

"Oh, shut up!" I replied. "I'm going to bed. Anyone else going?"

Tobias got up.

"Me too. Bye."

We left, just as Susan asked Al.

I went to bed but I woke up again at 2:00 because I heard something outside.

It was Peter and Marlene.

And it wasn't pleasant.

* * *

**Was that too predictable?**

**Again, not my best but yeah.**

**What did you think?**

**Review?**

**-WLC23**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's me again! Sadly, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter :'|**

**In a review, could you please tell me what you think an stuff you think could happen in this story? I would appreciate it! Thanks 4 **

* * *

Tobias POV

In the morning, we walked to Truth or Dare again. I walked with Tris, but she didn't look her usual self. I asked her if she was ok, buredhead reassured me she was fine. She didn't look it though. We got to Zeke's place. The tension in the air was heavy. Marlene and Uriah were being more cuddly. Peter wasn't here.

"Where's Peter?" I say

"Dead, hopefully," says Uriah, darkly

"Wha-"

Before I can finish, Zeke pipes up

"Alright, truth or dare? Anybody? That's what we're here for. Or get out. Either one is fine with me."

Then Peter walks in. Uriah and Marlene are glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill.

Susan says "Uriah. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Everyone wants her to ask why Uriah wants Peter dead, but Susan won't. She's Abnegation. And they know better not to pry.

"Eat a whole Dauntless Cake."

We all look at her like '_Do you _know _Uriah?!'_

Well, of course she doesn't.

Zeke came in carrying a HUGE cake.

Uriah ate it in one second flat. Christina stared at him incredulously. Susan looked appalled. I just shrugged. Marlene just kissed him lightly. Peter looked jealous. Uriah was glaring at Peter when Marlene stopped kissing him. I decided to break the awkwardness.

"Ok. Uriah. Next person?"

"Oh, right, yeah," Uriah said. "Al. Truth or Dare?" he was still glaring at Peter. Marlene nudged him. They started having a whispered conversation. It was so quiet we couldn't hear them. For once we couldn't hear Uriah? Incredible.

They stopiped whispering and kissed. Finally, Zeke shouted

"Excuse me! PDA! Can we get on with it, please!?"

"Oh, yeah!" That was Uriah.

"Dare" says Al.

"I dare you to..." He taps his chin, jokingly. "Propose to the first person you see in the hallway. Here you can use this as a ring." he offers a mini donut to Al. Al sighs and gets up.

He goes into the hall. He spots his target. Lauren. Al gets down on one knee in front of her and says "Lauren. I will always love you. Will you marry me? I know this isn't much. I could get a chocolate donut instead of this plain one for your ring if you want? Oh, Lauren PLEASE say yes. I would die if you said no!" I'm cracking up at this point. She must have heard our laughter because she stormed past Al, and into Zeke's apartment.

"Playing Truth or Dare?" she says.

Marlene stops laughing long enough to nod.

Once we had all calmed down, Christina asked "Want to play?"

"I have nothing better to do," and she sat down.

Al looked for his target. "Peter. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Everybody couldn't really care less about Peter, so they were all chatting and laughing about what Al had done. I was talking to Tris.

"What did you do to Marlene?"

Everybody shut up when he said that. He did something to Marlene? That horrible bit-

Well. Uriah was glaring daggers at Peter. He hugged Marlene more. This is the first time EVER that I've seen Uriah serious. It's not pleasant. If Uriah is serious, you know something bad has/is happened/happening. Peter just smirked and took his t-shirt off. "No thanks." Will had to hold Uriah back from jumping on Peter. I couldn't blame him. If he did anything to Tris... Well.

"Molly. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Throw an egg at the person you hate the most."

Zeke got up and got an egg from the fridge. He gave it to Molly. Everybody knows who Molly hates the most. It's either Marlene or Tris. She got up and when over to Tris. She SMASHED the egg on my girlfriends head. Tris just looked at her. She knew it was coming. I started to pick the egg shells out of her hair. "Thanks." she muttered and kissed me. I kissed her back.

"What is it with you guys and PDA?!" That was Zeke.

Tris huffed and pulled away.

"Four. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Uriah was to angry to say Pansycake. I can't say I'm disappointed.

"What is your real name?" I'm not telling HER that! I pull off my jeans. I either do every dare or drop out.

I choose my victim.

"Shauna-"

"Dare."

"Take off your t-shirt!"

Tris looks at me.

"Why? Do you want to see what's underneath?"

"No. I want you to have less chances before you have to drop out."

"Oh."

Tris looks relieved.

Shauna takes off her jeans.

"HA! I outsmarted you!"

"Not really. You still have one less chance."

Shauna's smile dropped.

"Drew. Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Were they too OOC?**

**Review, please?**

**Pretty please with Dauntless cake on top?**

**~WLC23 ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. **

**Can I ask you guys something? What do you think of Peter crushing on Marlene?**

**K bai.**

**Wait.**

**Review answers :D**

** : Well, she didn't because**

**1. Uriah was there**

**2. And she didn't know if she was dreaming or not**

**Divergentcrazy: I'll do your ideas :D And thanks c:**

**iamdauntlessandbrave: If you want.**

**K bai.**

* * *

**Tris POV**

_'Drew. Truth or Dare?'_

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Tris."

What. He isn't actually going to do it, is he?

Damn, he is.

He got up and came over to me. He leaned in while in my mind I was going '_Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew.'_

Next to me, Tobias was shaking with anger.

After 2 seconds, I pushed Drew away. I couldn't take it anymore. Tobias shoved Drew back to his seat.

I am going to kill Shauna.

Drew says "Lauren,"

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear pink for the whole day."

Lauren grumbled something while Christina squealed and went to get some of her clothes. Shecame back and Lauren got changed.

"Lynn."

"Truth,"

Uriah was too busy kissing Marlene to say it.

"Does Eric like you?"

Lynn mumbled a yes.

Everyone was silent. Zeke started laughing , randomly.

"Oh, shut up!" said Lynn. "Will. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

This time Uriah did say it: "PANSYCAKE!"

"If you weren't dating Christina, who would you date?"

Will took his shirt off.

"Christina. truth or-"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to say 'In my bed' after every sentence."

"Ok, in my bed,"

We all started laughing.

"What? In my bed."

"Caleb. truth or dare in my bed?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Four what you think of him, In my bed,"

"Um.. Ok? Four, you are to old to date my sister, you will probably break her heart and you have the brains of a dead slug."

Tobias looked unaffected. Sometimes I wonder, how did Caleb get into Erudite?

"Tris, Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**Yeah, sorry this chapter is really short.**

**What do you think? Review?**

**There are good chapters and then there are bad ones. This is one of the bad ones :|**

**Liss1357 and I have made a bet. **

**I'm from Wales (U.K) and I said I have NEVER met a Welsh person on Fanfiction.**

**If I don't find a Welsh person by when The Transfer comes out, Liss has to change her pen name to Estirada (Stiff in Spanish) until The Initiate comes out.**

**If I find a Welsh person, I have to change my pen name to Estirada until the Initiate :D**

**K bai**

**~WLC23**


End file.
